Re : The Demon Rider
by Fenikkusu no densetsu
Summary: dia adalah yang selalu bersembunyi didalam kegelapan, Ditauti oleh makhluk lainya, Dia makhluk dari kegelapan yang berjalan diatas cahaya, Dia ditugaskan untuk menjaga perdamaian dunia dan dia adalah Naruto
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ghost Rider - Marvel**

 **High School DxD - Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Summary :**

 **dia adalah yang selalu bersembunyi dikegelapan, ditakuti oleh makhluk lain, makhluk dari kegelapan yang berjalan dicahaya, dan ditugaskan untuk menjaga perdamain dunia.**

 **Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Supernatural,Romance, humor, Dll.**

 **Warning :Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, ide pasaran, OOC, OC, Alur acak-acakan, Newbie, Penuh kekurangan,DLL.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : (Naruto x ...)**

 **#Kalau dirasa jelek, silahkan tekan tombol back (Nggak Maksa sist)**

 **CHAPTER 1**

.

.

.

PROLOG

Ratusan tahun lalu terjadi peperangan hebat antara tiga fraksi yaitu Akuma, Datenshi dan Tenshi itu perang tersebut sangat dahsyat tetapi perang tersebut tidak hanya diikuti oleh ke tiga fraksi tetapi juga diikuti kedua Naga Surgawi yang mengamuk di tengah tengah perang oleh arena itu perang tersebut dinamakan Great war.

ketika keadaan perang semakin memanas terlihat ada makhluk yang menunggangi seekor kuda yang menyala seperti bara api yang melaju ke arah medan perang, masing-masing pemimpin ketiga fraksi bingung dengan kedatangan mahkluk yang tak dikenal tetapi Kami-Sama yang melihat mahkluk itu tersenyum.

ketika mahkluk misterius sudah sampai dimedan peperangan sosok itu turun dari kudanya lalu terlihat sosok itu memakai zirah(kratos god of war), tubuhnya yang diselimuti api, dan yang paling menyeramkan kepalanya hanya tulang tengkorak yang diselimuti api yang sangat membara.

kemuadia sosok itu berjalan dengan santai dan tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya sesampai ditengah medan perang tengkorak berapi itu mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh medan peperang setelah puas melihat zona peperangan sosok tengkorak tersebut mengeluarkan ratai dari balik zirah tangannya dan langsung melekat di kedua tangannya rantai merah menyala diujung rantai itu seperti ada mata tombak yang sangat tajam dan juga lancip.

CLINK

CLINK

suara dari rantai-rantai yang dimainkan oleh sosok tengkorak, para perajurit ketiga fraksi yang merasakan hawa panas sekaligus mencekam menoleh kesumber energy tersebut dan para prajurit-prajurit itu merasakan hawa yang sangat kelam dari sosok yang menyeramkan itu tapi mereka tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap melanjutkan perang, setelah itu mahkluk misterius berlari kearah para perajurit lalu memainkan rantai rantainya kearah prajurit yang sedang berperang itu dan mahkluk misterius membantai semua yang ada dihadapannya sampai pemimpin fraksi Datenshi yang melihat itu marah karena kaumnya dibantai dengan mudah oleh mahkluk yang berhujud tengkorak lalu jendral Datenshi melesat kearah mahkluk yang mengerikan itu dan membuat tombak yang besar dari elemen cahaya.

" sebenarnya siapa kau? " sosok tengkorak yang mendengar suara diatasnya pun menoleh keatas ternyata yang berbicara adalah Belial sang jendral malaikat jatuh yang sudah memegang tombak cahaya raksasa.

" kehancuran bagi kalian " ucap mahkluk itu kepada Belial, Jendral malaikat jatuh yang mendengar itu tanpa basa basi lagi langsung melemparkan tombaknya itu.

BHUMMM

" rasakan itu makhluk ren- "sebelum Belial menyelesaikan kalimatnya Belial terkejut saat merasakan kakinya seperti terlilit oleh Rantai yang dimiliki mahkluk didepannya itu kemudian Belial mencoba memutuskan Rantai yang membelit kakinya tapi tidak bisa setelah itu Belial tarik paksa kebumi oleh sosok yang terlihat berdiri balik kepulan asap sisa ledakan dari tombak cahaya tadi.

" lumayan juga..uhuk..kau"ucap Belial terbatuk lalu Belial mulai bangkit setelah itu Belial menciptakan dua buah pedang cahaya langsung menatap kearah tengkorak yang menjadi lawannya Belial berlari kearah tengkorak itu sedangkan mahkluk tengkorak itu hanya memasang posisi bertahan.

TRANK

TRANK

TRANK

suara yang dihasilkan dari pedang dan zirah milik kedua mahkluk yang sedang berduel yaitu Belial yang menyerang dengan pedangnya kearah tengkorak dengan brutal dan sosok tengkorak yang diselimuti oleh api yang dari tadi hanya menahan serang dari Belial dengan zirah dikedua tangannya.

BUGH

satu pukulan sukses mengenai dada Belial dan membuat dia terpental beberapa meter ketika dilihat baju perangnya hancur karena serangan sosok tersebut.

' ugh, sial pukulannya sangat kuat ' Belial berucap dalam hati,lalu Belial mencoba bangkit melihat sosok itu yang sudah mengeluarkan senjatanya.

CLINK

CLINK

CLINK

suara dari rantai yang dibuat oleh sosok tengkorak, sosok ini berjalan dengan santai kearah Belial yang masih coba bangkit setelah terkena bogem mentahnya itu.

CRASS

ARRGGH

CRASS

ARRGGH

terdengar teriakan dari Belial karena Sosok tengkorak itu dua kali menyabetkan Rantainya ke arah belial yang baru bangkit langsung terpental lagi.

"Uhuk, brengsek cough," Belial memuntahkan darah kembali setelah terkena serangan dari mahkluk tengkorak itu dibagian dadanya lagi.

sosok itu berjalan lagi dengan santai kearah Belial dan sudah menghilangkan Rantai-rantainya ketika sudah sampai didepan Belial mahkluk tengkorang langsung mencekik belial keatas sehingga memebuat Belial terangkat.

"menjijikan, lihat mataku"ucapnya dengan nada yang berat sosok berapi itu pada Belial yang ada dicekikannya itu Belial terus meronta mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cekikan tengkorak berapi lalu Belial yang mendengar perintah dari tengkorak itu seperti perintah yang mutlak dan dia tidak bisa menolak, akhirnya Belial menatap mata tengkorang yang tidak ada bola matanya itu.

ARRGGGHH

terdengar terikan dari Belial saat menatap mata dari sosok api tersebut sehingga terikan itu terdengar oleh para prajurit yang masih berada dimedan peperangan tersebut.

BRUKK

tubuh belial jatuh ketanah setelah dilepaskan oleh sosok tengkorak berapi itu lalu mahkluk itu berjalan kearah lain dan tidak memeperdulikan Datenshi yang mulai mendekat kearah pemimpinya itu sedangakan para Datenshi yang melihat itu binggung karena pemimpinnya tak kunjung bangkit ketika sudah didekat tubuh sang Jendral para Datenshi terkejut karena mata dari pemimpinya telah menghitam atau hangus akhirnya para Datenshi meninggalkan mayat dari Jendralnya yang sudah melebur jadi bulu bulu gagak dan perlahan mundur dari medan peperangan.

beralih ketempat sosok tengkorang berapi tadi berjalan menuju dua Naga yang sedang mengamuk yaitu Draig dan Albion ketika tengkorak berapi ini sudah sampai ditempat kedua Naga surgawi yang sedang mengamuk sosok itu berlutut layaknya satria dengan tangan menyentuh tanah dan mentap kearah kedua Naga yang sedang mengamuk itu dan kedua Naga tersebut tidak memperdulikan mahkluk yang ada dibawahnya dan terus mengamuk dimedan peperangan.

HELL CHAIN : TRAPPERS

tanpa disadari oleh kedua Naga dari bawah tanah keluar ratusan Rantai langsung melilit dan ada juga yang menancap kedua Naga yang sedang mengamuk.

"GROARRR" auman kedua Naga tersebut merasakan rantai-rantai milik sosok tengkorang itu menancap ditubuh kedua Naga itu lalu kedua Naga itu terus memberontak didalam kekangan Rantai merah itu.

HELL FIRE : AMETARASU

masih dalam posisi yang sama sosok tengkorak berapi ini menyebutkan sesuatu yaitu kemampuanya setelah selesai menyebutkan kemampuanya lagi keluar api hitam dari Rantai yang mengikat keedua Naga tersebut.

"ayo kita lihat seberapa kuat kalian bertahan dalam kekangan rantai-raintaiku ini dan jangan sekali kali coba memberontak karena setiap kali kalian memberontak Rantai itu akan semakin kuat mengekang kalian karena energi kalian akan diserap oleh rantai-rantai ku dan akan menjadi bahan bakar api hitam itu "setelah itu sosok itu memanggil kudanya lalu datanglah kuda yang diselimuti oleh api dan menggunakan zirah dari logam dan sosok tengkorak itu langsung menaikinya dan pergi dari medan perang sambil membantai apa saja yang ada didepanya.

SKIP(kaya dicanon setelah Greatwar,civil war yang terjadi mekkai)

dikota Kuoh ada bukit dan atas bukit itu ada rumah bergaya jepang eropa yang cukup nyaman karena di rumah itu memiliki taman dihalaman rumahnya dan dua pohon sakura memberi kesan indah dan nyaman, disebuah kamar yang ada didalam rumah itu terdapat sosok pemuda yang masih bergelut dengan alam mimpinya.

KRINGGG

KRINGGG

"ya ya aku akan bangun jam sialan"setelah jam dimatikan lalu pemuda itu mulai bangun dan merenggankan bandanya ketika matanya terbuka terlihat sepasang bola mata yang indah dan ciri-ciri dari sosok itu memiliki rambut pirang,tubuh yang atletis, memiliki mata blue shapire(note:disini Naruto tidak memiliki kumis kucing),stelah itu sosok ini melakukan berjalan kearah kamar mandinya untuk melakukan kebiasannya setelah itu dia memakai seragam sekolah barunya.

POV

"hai Namaku Namikaze Naruto, hari ini adalah hari dimana aku baru masuk sekolah dijepang karena aku pindahan dari amerika,ya walaupun ini bukan sekola pertama, kedua atau ketiga hehehe sudah sampai sini saja perkenalannya"

POV END

" ah ternyata aku cukup tampan juga ya" ucap narsis pemuda yang bisa kita sebut Naruto sambil menatap dirinya dicermin,bisa dilihat sekarang Naruto memakai baju sekolahnya dengan kancin atas dibuka dua dan itu sedikit melihatkan dada bidangnya dan Naruto memakai kalung keristal berwarna hijau, rambut disisir rapih kebelakang (Note:kalung yang dikasih Tsunade seperti rambut aizen bleach tapi tidak ada rambut yang kedepan) setelah siap Narito keluar dari kamarnya.

Naruto mencari makanan untuk sarapan pagi ini di lemari dan dikulkas tetapi tidak ada karena dia lupa membeli bahan dan persedian makannya akhirnya Naruto berjalan kebagasi lalu menuju motor besar berwana hitam dan ada garis merah ruby di motornya dan motor yang sedang dipanaskan oleh Naruto yaitu yamaha v-max setelah cukup memanaskan kendaraannya Naruto langsung membuka pintu bagasinya lalu menegeluarkan motor tidak lupa membawa helmnya lalu menutup kembali garasi

BRUMM

BRUMM

suara motor kesayangannya setelah itu Naruto melaju keluar dari pekarangannya untuk menuju ke sekola barunya.

' hahh..sepertinya masih cukup untuk membeli roti karena aku tadi tidak sarapan ' batin Naruto setelah melihat jam tangannya yang dirasa masih cukup untuk membeli roti untuk menganjal perutnya yang belum diisi pagi ini setelah itu Naruto mencari toko roti yang ada dikota ini.

setelah menemukan toko roti Naruto masuk dan membeli beberapa roti dan kapucinno hangat dan memasukan dua roti didalam tasnya untuk bekal ketika Naruto keluar dari toko tersebut dia berpapasan oleh seorang gadis yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya dengan ciri ciri berambut unggu memiliki body seperti gitar sepanyol, kulit putih seputih susu, matanya berwarana sama dengan rambutnya itu.

" hai,sepertinya kita satu sekolah "ucap Naruto kepada gadis tersebut tidak lupa senyuman andalannya yang bisa membuat wanita meleleh, gadis itu mendengar sapaan Naruto lalu dia menoleh kesamping untuk melihat siapa yang menyapa kepadanya.

" hmm, ya kita satu sekolah, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu disekolah atau didaerah sekitar sini?"ucap gadis itu dengan nada yang cukupdatar sambil bertanya Kepada Naruto.

"yah itu karena aku murid pindahan dari amerika,oh maaf aku belum memperkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto,panggil saja Naruto karena aku tidak suka dengan formalitas"ucap Naruto seraya memperkenalkan diri dan tak lupa senyuman andalan lalu mengulurkan tangannya kedepan gadis yang dia sapa tadi.

"Saeko busujima, yausudah kalau begitu aku duluan"setelah itu dia menjabat tangan Naruto setelah itu gadis itu melepaskan tangannya tetapi tangan gadis itu atau Saeko ditahan oleh Naruto.

"ada apalagi" ucap Saeko semakin dingin nada bicaranya kepada Naruto sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar Saeko merubah nada bicara menjadi sedikit menyeramkan dia langsung melepaskan tangan Saeko yang dia tahan tadi.

" ah maaf, kenapa kita tidak berangakt bersama saja lagi pula kita satu akademi dan aku belum terlalu tahu tentang kota ini, bagaimana apakah kau mau ? "ucap Naruto mengajak Saeko berangkat bersama dengannya,Saeko menatap mata Naruto lumayan lama untuk mencari apakah ada niat jahat dari Naruto kepada dirinya.

" ayolah, aku bukan orang jahat tenang saja "ucap Naruto meyakinkan Saeko untuk berangkat bersama denganya.

setelah Saeko merasa Naruto bukan orang jahat dia hanya mengangguk saja dan Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum lalu mulai berjalan kearah kendaraannya yang terpakir tak lupa menghabiskan sisa roti dan capucinonya.

" ayo naik " ucap Naruto lalu memakai helm , setelah itu Saeko naik kemotor mogenya itu dan berangkat dengan orang yang baru dia kenal tadi.

" ternyata kota ini lumayan bagus juga "ucap Naruto sambil melihat lihat kota baru yang dia singgahi ini.

" Hm "balas Saeko yang dibonceng Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar nada dari Saeko jadi mengingat seseorang pernah ia temui tapi dia lupa siapa Namanya,setelah pembicaran yang singkat itu Naruto fokus mengendarai dan tanpa terasa mereka berdua sudah sampai didepan sekolah mereka memasuki sekolah dan Naruto memarkirkan motornya itu.

" Whoa, bagus juga sekolah ini, tidak salah aku memilih akademi ini "ucap kagum Naruto ketika sudah ada didepan sekolah dan berhenti sejenak untuk melihat akademi yang bergaya eropa itu setelah Naruto puas melihat akademi barunya dia melanjutkan jalannya menuju keparkiran akademi untuk menaruh motornya.

" Hmm, selamat datang diKuoh Academy " ucap Saeko memberi ucapan selamat datang kepada Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE...

yo yo yo ini Remake dari fic the demon rider terimakasih dan tolong dibantu untuk kejasamanya...

MAKLUM MASIH NUBI JADI TOLONG BIMBINGANNYA SEKALIAN

BOOM

BOOM


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ghost Rider - Marvel**

 **High School DxD - Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Summary :**

 **dia adalah yang selalu bersembunyi dikegelapan, ditakuti oleh makhluk lain, makhluk dari kegelapan yang berjalan dicahaya, dan ditugaskan untuk memberi kesimbangan perdamain dunia.**

 **Genre : Adventure,Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural, humor, Dll.**

 **Warning :Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, ide pasaran, OOC, OC, Alur acak-acakan, Newbie, Penuh kekurangan,DLL.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : (Naruto x ...)**

 **#Kalau dirasa jelek, silahkan tekan tombol back (Nggak Maksa brosist)**

 **CHAPTER 2:**

.

.

.

" Hm, bisa tolong antarkan aku keruang Kepala Sekolah Saeko karena aku tidak mengetahui dimana letaknya " ucap Naruto meminta tolong kepada Saeko untuk mengatarkannya keruang kepala sekola.

" ayo akan aku antarkan keruangan kepala sekolah " balas Saeko lalu mereka berdua berjalan keruangan kepala sekolah.

" ternyata tidak hanya dari luarnya saja bagus tetapi didalamnya pun bagus " ucap Naruto dan tidak ditanggapi oleh Saeko

" Saeko kamu berada dikelas berapa ? " tanya Naruto pada Saeko

" aku berda dikelas 12-1 " balas Saeko

Tanpa terasa perjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah hampir sampai sepanjang perjalan menuju ruang kepala sekola Naruto tak henti hentinya berbicara kepada Saeko sedangkan Saeko dia hanya menjawab kalu dia ingin tetapi tadi disepanjang lorong akademi mereka berdua ditatap oleh beberapa siswa yang sudah samapai diakademi dan ada juga yang berbisik tentang mereka.

" Sepertinya kau terkenal disekolah ini ya? " tanya Naruto.

" Ah biasa saja,ini ruang kepala sekolah Naruto dan terimakasih untuk tumpangannya tadi " ucap Saeko sambil memberitahu kalau sudah sampai ditempat yang Naruto cari.

" sama sama dan juga aku berterimakasi telah mengatarkan keruang Kepala Sekolah " ucap Naruto langsung tersenyum.

Saeko yang melihat itu hanya membalas dengan tersenyum lalu dia berpamitan kepada Naruto untuk kekelas tapi ketika baru beberapa langkah dia mendengan suara.

" Semoga kita bertemu kembali Saeko " ucap sedikit keras pada Saeko sambil tersenyum.

lalu Saeko berbalik melihat Naruto dan Lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum,setelah itu dia berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelas, kembali keNaruto yang ada didepan ruang Kepala Sekola.

Tok

Tok

Tok

" Masuk " ucap seseorang dari dalam,Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung masuk.

" Selamat pagi Kepala Sekolah " ucap sopan Naruto langsung membungkung.

" Hm pagi, kau murid pindahan dari Amerika itukan? " tanya Kepala Sekolah.

" Ha'i ,perkenalkan saya Namikaze Naruto " ucap Naruto.

" selamat datang diKuoh Akademi dan kau berada dikelas 12-1 dan ini suratnya beri kepada Guru yang mengajar dikelas baru mu " ucap Kepala Sekolah.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan berojigi lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut mencari kelas.

' Hm, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kelas ini tapi dimana ya ' batin Naruto lalu dia mencari kelas barunya itu.

Naruto terus mencari kelas tapi belum juga menemukan kelas,sampai dia sudah berada dihalaman yang tadi pagi dia lalui bersama Saeko dan Naruto tau ini artinya dia tersesat.

" Ck, percuma aku bangun pagi kalau taunya akan telat juga hahh sial " ucap Naruto sambil melihat lihat siapa tau ada yang bisa dia tanya dan benar saja dia melihat seorang gadis berkaca mata,rambut hitam lalu gadis itu menatap naruto dan mulai menghampiri dirinya.

" Sedang apa kau disini sebenar lagi pelajaran dimulai? " ucap sosok berkaca mata itu pada Naruto.

" Ah saya murid pindah dan saya mencari kelas ini tapi saya tidak ketemu ah hmm " ucap Naruto sambil memberi kertas kelas barunya.

" Oh kau murid baru perkenalkan aku Sona Shitori ketua Osis disini, ayo biar kuantar " ucap Sona sambil memperkenalkan diri lalu dia mengantarkan Naruto kekelasnya.

" Terimakasih Kaicho " ucap Naruto pada Sona,setelah itu Naruto diantarkan ke kelas barunya oleh sona.

' Hmm,dari klan sitri ' batin Naruto melihat Sona.

" Nah itu kelas mu " ucap Sona setelah mengantarkan Naruto kekelasnya.

" terimakasih Sona " ucap Naruto.

" Tidak masalah, ini tugas sebagai Osis juga " setelah mengucapkan itu Sona pergi,dan Naruto masih didepan kelas barunya itu.

TOK

TOK

SREK

Setelah pintu digeser tampaklah Naruto dan masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Kyaa tampan siapa namamu .

kya apakah kau punya pacar .

Kya kau yang tadi berjalan bersama Saeko.

terdengar terikan fansgirl baru Naruto sedangkan Naruto swetdrop melihat tingakah laku siswi dari Akademi ini

BRAK

" Diam "ucap sensei sambil mengebrak meja.

" Ah Sensei saya murid baru pindahan dan ini surat dari kepala Sekolah " ucap Naruto dan langsung memberikan surat yang dititipkan Kepala Sekolah padanya,setelah itu Sensei membaca isi surat.

" baiklah perkenalkan dirimu Namikaze-san " ucap Sensei pada Naruto hanya mengangguk.

" Salam kenal Nama saya Naruto Namikaze,kesukaan Ramen dan mengendarai Motor dan hal yang berbau otomotif , dan hal tidak kusukai adalah Pertumpahan darah , ada melukai orang yang kusayangi " ucap Naruto diakhiri senyum andalannya, membuat para siswi mengeluarkan darah dari hidung karena melihat senyuman Naruto dan kembali kelas menjadi ricuh, tapi tidak dengan siswi berambut Merah , Drak Blue , dan Unggu itu hanya tersenyum , dan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Kyaa sudah tampan romantis sekali.

Kyaa aku semakin suka.

Kyaa akan aku jadikan suamiku.

(abaikan terikan terakhir).

BRAK

Kejadian yang sama untuk kedua kalinya sensei mengebrak meja itu.

" Diam, dan kau Namikaze-san kau bisa duduk dipojok sebelah Bujusima-san dan Buju- " sebelum perkataan Sensei selesai sudah dipotong oleh Naruto terlebih dahulu.

" Saya sudah tahu Sensei " ucap Naruto setelah itu Naruto langsung berjalan kearah Saeko.

" Hai,sepertinya kita bertemu lagi ya " ucap Naruto yang sudah duduk disamping Saeko.

" Ya sepertinya begitu fufufu " ucap Saeko diakhiri tawa aneh menurut Naruto.

" Namikaze Busujima, bisa kalian lanjutkan bermesraan waktu jam istirahat saja " ucap Sensei sukses membuat Naruto tersenyum masam dan Saeko merona.

SKIP JAM ISTIRAHAT

Waktu istirahat telah tiba banyak murid yang pergi kekantin, sedangkan Naruto dia hanya tidur dengan indahnya di meja

" Naruto bangun " ucap Saeko membagunkan Naruto dengan cara menepuk punggunya

" Hoam, ah ternyata pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan " ucap Naruto karena sudah hafal betul sejarah itu lalu Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya, Saeko yang melihat itu tersenyum.

" Fufufu, apa kau tidak ingin kekantin? "tanya Saeko

" Hmm,nanti saja " balas Naruto yang tampaknya masih mengantuk.

" Yasudah aku duluan kekantin " ucap Saeko yang langsung keluar dari kelas.

' Ah aku masih ngantuk ' batin Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto keluar dari kelas menuju kearah kantin untuk membeli minuman , sesampainya dikantin Naruto langsung membeli mimuman setelah itu dia berjalan menuju ke kelas untuk mengambil roti yang dia beli tadi pagi dan langsung menuju atap untuk menyantap rotinya itu dengan tenang.

Clek

Pintu atap sekolah dibuka,Naruto bisa melihat langit biru , dan seorang siswi yang dia kenal siapa lagi kalau bukan Saeko sedangkan Saeko tidak menyadari ada siswa lain diatap selain dirinya.

" Sepertinya kau suka memandang langit ya? " tanya Naruto, Saeko menoleh kebelakang karena seperti ada yang memanggil dirinya.

" Ya seperti itu " ucap Saeko setelah itu dia kembali menatap langit sambil sesekali memakan Roti isi yang dia beli dikantin tadi.

" Apakah aku boleh duduk disini? " tanya lagi Naruto pada Saeko.

" Tidak ada tulisanya kau tidak boleh duduk disana Naruto " ucap Saeko sedikit bercanda.

" Arigato, ternyata kamu lucu juga Saeko " ucap Naruto langsung mendudukan dirinya disebelah Saeko,sedangkan Saeko yang mendengar itu hanya menunduk dihiasi rona merah dipipinya karena dibilang lucu.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu mereka berdua melanjutkan makannya dalam diam sambil sesekali melihat langit yang cerah itu diatas atap Akademi.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Suara bel pertanda waktu istirahat sudah habis Naruto serta Saeko yang mendengar suara bel lalu segera pergi kekelas.

mereka berjalan bersama diloronng Akademi sambil sedikit bercanda tanpa mereka sadari mereka ditatap oleh siswa dan siswi yang ada dilorong Akademi itu dan membuat banyak siswa iri dengan Naruto karena bisa berjalan dengan salah satu siswa cantik diAkademi ini dan siswi iri dengan Saeko karena bisa beralan dengan murid baru yang tampan.

Skip pulang sekolah.

saat ini Naruto berjalan kearah parkiran untuk mengambil motor kesayangannya itu saat diperjalanan menuju parkiran Naruto bertemu lagi dengan Saeko.

" Saeko apa kau mau pulang bareng "lalu Naruto mengajak pulang bareng Saeko.

" Ah terimakasih Naruto tapi aku masih ada urusan diklub kendo " ucap Saeko

" Ya, sudah aku duluan jaa " ucap Naruto langsung berbalik lalu melambaikan tanganya sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan Saeko yang masih berdiam diri.

POV Saeko.

Hai namaku Saeko Busujima, aku kelas 12 di kuoh academy dan aku Ketua Klub Kendo, ah sudah perkenalannya.

Aku menatap punggu sosok yang tadi pagi baru kujumpai itu sosok bernama Namikaze Naruto dia adalah satu satunya laki laki yang dekat denganku , kenapa hanya dia laki laki yang dekat denganku karena mereka tidak berani karena aku adalah anak dari salah satu pemimpin yakuza dikota ini yah walaupun bukan anak kandung karena pada saat itu aku ditemukan oleh ketua yakuza pada waktu aku tidak sadarkan diri dikuil kota ini setelah itu aku diangkat jadi anaknya.

entah kenapa saat aku didekatnya membuatku nyaman dan tenang serta seperti menghilangkan semua bebanku , dan aku memiliki rahasia yang bahkan ayahku sendiri tidak tahu aku memiliki katana berwarna hitam legam dan ada garis tipis/urat yang berwarna unggunya dibilah katana tersebut bagaimana aku mendapatkan katana ini begini ceritanya saat aku habis latihan katana ditraining ground rumahku karena kelelahan aku langsung tertidur sesaat ketika aku bangun sudah ada katana ini dihadapanku, cukup sampai sini saja perkenalannya ya.

POV end.

Disuatu ruangan terdapat dua sosok yang sedang berbicara sosok pertama memiliki ciri ciri berambut Pirang, warna kulit tan, dan mata berwarna Blue Shapire sedang sosok satu lagi seperti sosok menyeramkan membawa senjata yaitu sabit yang besar dan memakai jubah seperti grimreaper.

" Naruto atau ku bisa sebut pengendara iblis, aku ada tugas dari Kami-sama untukmu tug- " sebelum menyelesaikan mengucapkan kata-katanya langsung dipotong oleh Naruto.

" Hahh,Kami-sama?, bukanya Kami-sam telah gugur dalam perang itu dan aku sendiri melihat itu diatas bukit waktu itu Shinigami, kau jangan berbohong atau akanku ikat kau dengan Rantaiku ya " ucap kaget Naruto pada sosok Shinigami dan langsung memotong perkataan Shinigami.

" Jangan potong ucapanku tengkorak, Kami-sama tidak gugur dia hanya ingin melihat mahkluknya dari tempat yang berbeda bayamgkan jika beliau gugur apa yang terjadi pada dunia ini, jadi apa kau mau melaksanakan misi ini? " tanya shinigami pada Naruto

" Baik aku mau kalau itu dari Kami-sama, dan misi apa itu? " balas Naruto sambil bertanya pada sosok didepanya ini.

" Misinya cukup mudah yaitu,cukup jaga perdamaian ini saja"ucap enteng Shinigami pada Naruto.

" Mudah kata mu mudah " ucap Naruto setelah mendengar kata kata yang melucur dengan mudah dari mulut sosok didepanya ini

" Dan aku juga dapat perintah dariNya untuk memberi ini padamu " setelah itu Shinigami memberi dua gulungan seperti undangan/kontrak zaman dahulu yang dipakai dieropa sedangkan Naruto yang melihat itu kaget bukan main.

" Kau tidak bercandakan,ini kan kontrak untuk menjadi sepertiku,bukankah kontrak ini sudah habis dan aku pemilik terakhir kontrak ini " ucap tidak percaya Naruto karena hanya dia pemilik terakhir dari kontrak ini

" Kau kira siapa yang membuat dirimu seperti itu kalau bukan diriNya jadi kontrak ini dibuat olehNya kembali , jadi kau tidak akan sendiri melakulan misi ini dan aku ada kejutan untukmu " ucap Shinigami sambil memyeringai menyeramkan bagi manusia biasa yang melihatnya tapi bagi Naruto itu sudah biasa.

" Kejuatan apa maksudmu baka shinigami ? " tanya Naruto

" Kau juga akan tau sendiri nanti tengkorak " setelah itu Shinigami menghilang dengan meninggalkan bulu bulu hitam dan membuat ruangan itu sesikit kotor akibat bulu bulu itu.

" Hah, teknik yang kuno dan menyapah , menjaga perdamaian hmm cukup menarik juga " ucap Naruto diakhiri tersenyum misterius sambil meliat gulungan ditangannya itu.

" Ah sebaiknya aku mencari udara segar saja " ucap Naruto berjalan lekamarnya untuk mengambil jaket dan memakai jaket kulit Double krahnya itu lalu dia keluar rumah dan membawa Motor kesayangannya dan sekarang penampilan Naruto seperti Gang diAmerika yang memakai jaket kulit hitam,celana hitam sepatu snekers hitam itu.

Setelah keluar rumah Naruto untuk berjalan jalan dan dia tertari kesubuah sungai dan langsung menuju kesana sesampai disungai yang cukup bagus itu setelah itu Naruto memarkirkan Motornya dan berjalan ke arah pinggir sungai dan mendudukan diri, tapi dia merasakan ada orang selain dirinya disitu dia mencari cari dan benar di sebelah kanannya dibalik tiga pohon itu terdapat sesosok orang memiliki ciri ciri berrambut hitam dengan poni pirang umur setengah baya sedang memancing.

" Sedang memancing apa paman ditempat ini?, lagi pula sungai ini dangkal " ucap Naruto sambil menghampiri seseorang tadi.

" Memancing gadis gadis cantik anak muda, ini hobi anak muda " jawab paman ini pada Naruto.

" Ah sepertinya tidak sopan kalau tidak memperkenalkan diri,Nama saya Namikaze Naruto " ucap Naruto sedikit swetdrop karena mendengan jawaban dari sosok didepannya ini seraya mengulurkan tangan.

" Hmm,Azazel salam kenal " ucap Azazel sambil menjabat tangan Naruto.

" Ya salam kenal Azazel atau bisa sisebut jendral malaikat jatuh " ucap santai Naruto sambil menatap kedepan sedangkankan azazel mendengar itu langsung meningkatkan kewaspadaannya kepada Naruto.

" Dari mana kau tau anak muda " ucap santai Azazel tetapi tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya kepada sosok yang baru dia kenal tadi itu.

" Itu tidak penting aku tau dari mana, tapi disini aku bukan mencari masalah, boleh aku duduk disini Azazel-san " ucap Naruto dengan santai.

" Tidak ada yang melarangnya Naruto-san " balas Azazel dan Naruto seperi merasakan De javu namun Naruto tidak ambil pusing langsung mendudukan dirinya disamping Azazel

" ah arigato Azazel " ucap Naruto

" jadi untuk apa kau kesini Naruto-san? " tanya Azazel.

" Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, aku disini hanya kebetulan mencari udara segar lalu bertemu denganmu disini dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel emabel itu " ucap Naruto sambil menghirup udra malam itu lalu mereka mengobrol tentang kota ini.

Mereka berdua berdiam diri sampai merasakan tekanan energi Datenshi yang lumayan besar ini dibagian barat kota yang dimana itu adalah daerah hutan dan markas dari yakuza dikota ini.

" Bukanya ini aura salah satu dari bawahanmu Azazel? " tanya Naruto kepada Azazel setelah merasakan tekanan energi ini.

" Hahh mereka berulah lagi , sebentar Naruto aku ingin memanggil muridku untuk menyeret mereka ke Grigory " ucap Azazel mengeluarkan handphone.

" Maaf Azazel apa boleh tugas itu diambil olehku , sekalian pemanasan setelah sekian lama tidak mengasah kemampuaku "ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan lengan bagian kanannya yang sudah dibalut oleh Armor(armor tangan God Of War yang terukir kepala Domba).

" Ah boleh saja Naruto, tapi apakah itu scre- " ucapan Azazel berhenti ketika melihat Naruto sudah berada didekat motornya.

" Terimakasih Ero-Datenshi " ucap Naruto yang sudah ada diatas Motornya, setelah itu dia memacu Motornya kearah hutan itu.

Sedangkan Azazel sendiri hanya swetdrop melihat orang yang baru ia kenal tadi setelah sadar dari swetdrop Azazel seperti mengingat Aura yang pernah menjadi mimpi buruk ketika perang itu dan Aura itu terpancar dari Naruto walaupun sedikit.

" Ah mana mungkin mahkluk itu adalah Naruto, lagi pula dia sudah sangat lama menghilang " ucap Azazel pada dirinya sendiri.

BRUM

BRUM

BRUM

Suara motor Naruto memecah malam itu,dia terus melaju kearah barat hutan itu ketika dia sudah sampai dijalan yang sepi motor V-max yang Naruto tunggangi bertrasformasi motor itu sekarang seperti motor yang terbakar karena ban dan velg dari motor Naruto terbakar dan warna motor itu menjadi hitam legam (Motor Gosht Rider 2).

Membuat tanah yang dia lewati hangus seketika,setelah sampai ditempat tujuan dia melihat Rumah yang bergaya Jepang dulu yang sedang diserang oleh sekelompok Datenshi dan Manusia yang sedang melawan para Datenshi itu.

" Hmm sepertinya waktunya pemanasan setelah sekian lama aku tidak memakai mode itu " ucap Naruto seraya berjalan kearah kelompok Datenshi yang sedang bertempur(membantai) lawan manusia biasa itu.

" Lihat ini para Gagak sedang melawan musuh yang tidak seimbang , sungguh memalukan " ucap Naruto pada Datenshin itu.

" Siapa kau bocah,berani sekali kau datang ketempat ini " ucap Datenshi yang memakai jas hitam dan sudah ada Tombak Cahaya ditangannya siap untuk menyerang Naruto.

" Sepertinya kau siap untuk mati ya " ucap Datenshi yang memakai baju pantai itu sambil menyiapkan Tombak Cahayanya.

" Ayo serang dia bersama sama " ucap Datenshi yang memakai jas itu pada teman temannya.

Setelah itu puluhan Tombak Cahaya datang kearah Naruto seperti hujan bedanya hujan yang turun air tapi ini tombak cahaya yang siap menghujam Naruto.

" Bodoh " ucap Naruto dan tidak didengar datenshi.

WHUSS

BLARR

BLARR

BLARR

Efek ledakan dari hujan tombak cahaya tersebut mengenai tanah jika saja tidak ada kekkai mungkin warga kota sudah datang berbondong bondong kearah hutan itu.

" Sepertinya dia sudah mati " ucap salah satu Datenshi.

" Hahaha cukup menarik cukup menarik " terdengar ditempat Naruto berdiri tadi denga suara berat dari arah kepulan asap tadi.

WHUSS

Angin bertiup kencang menghilangkan debu bekas ledakan Tombak Cahaya tadi dan sekarang nampak sosok mengerikan yaitu sosok berkepala Tengkorak diselimuti oleh Api biru memiliki tampilan Gang Motor Amerika itu.

" Ayo kita mulai pestanya " ucap Sosok itu tak lain dan tak bukan Naruto.

Naruto lari kearah para Datenshin dan mengeluarkan pedang seperti baru ditempah yang berwarna merah menyala itu.

JRASS

ARRGH

JRASS

ARRGH

Suara tebasan dan terikan memilukan datang dari dua Datenshi itu karena tubuhnya tebelah menjadi dua akibat tebasan Dari Naruto sedangkan delapan Datenshin yang melihat itu langsung ingin kabur dengan cara terbang tetapi ketila mereka sudah diatas mereka mendengar sosok dibawah mereka mengucapkan sesuatu.

HELL CHAIN : TRAPPERS

setelah itu dari tanah yang berada didepan Naruto terbelah dan muncul banyak Rantai merah menyala keluar dari dalam tanah dan mencengkram para Datenshi yang diatas tersebut lalu langsung menariknya kedalam tanah yang tebelah tadi dan salah satu Datenshin lolos dari serangan Naruto.

SREKK

BRAKK

Suara tanah menutup dan Datenshi yang jatuh setelah tujuh Datenshi itu masuk kedalam tanah dan sekarang hanya menyisakan Naruto dalam bentuk terlemahnya dan satu Datenshin yang terlihat ketakutan.

TAP

TAP

TAP

suara langkah Naruto bagaikan alunan musik kematian untuk Datenshi itu lalu Naruto mendekati Datenshi setelah itu dia mencengkram lehernya dan.

" lihat mataku " ucap Naruto dalam bentuk Devilnya itu , setelah berucap demikian Datenshi itu langsung menurut apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

ARRGH

Suara teriakan Datenshi , setelah itu Naruto melemparkan kesembarangan tempat dan bisa dilihat mata dari Datenshi itu gosong dan Naruto berjalan menuju Rumah itu.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Suara langkah kaki Naruto memasuki Rumah Megah itu dan Naruto sudah menghilangkan sosok menyeramkan tadi dan sekarang menggunakan Armor yang melekat pada tangannya saja untuk menjadi senjata dan pertahanannya.

" wahTernyata mereka sudah tewas ya , kau hebat juga bisa menghabisi semua anak buahku yang kusuruh untuk menjaga dari luar " ternyata masih ada dua Datenshin

" Sepertinya kita harus mengurus dia dulu " ucap Datenshin baru keluar dari dalam ruangan lainnya sambil memanggul dua gadis bersurai unggu dan biru itu dan Naruto dibuat kaget.

" Lepaskan gadis itu atau kalian akan menyesal " ucap datar Naruto karena melihat salah satu gadis yang dia kenal ada dipundak salah satu Datenshi itu.

" Coba kita lihat bisa apa kau anak muda , jangan sombong karna kau sudah bisa mengalahkan para sampah diluar sana " ucap santai Datenshi pertama setelah itu menciptakan satu pedang cahaya dan maju kearah Naruto dengat sangat cepat.

TRANK

Suara pedang cahaya beradu dengan armor yang ada ditangan Naruto dan Naruto hanya memahan serangan itu dengan satu tangan lalu mementalkan Datenshi itu lalu Datenshi maju lagi untuk menyerang Naruto.

TRANK

TRANK

Naruto terus mematahkan serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Datenshi itu dengan kedua tangannya.

PYARR

pedang cahaya itu pecah seperti kaca ketika Naruto berhasi menangkap lalu mencengkram pedang itu dengan kuat.

" Bagaimana mungkin " ucap Datenshin itu karena dia tidak percaya ada manusia yang bisa mengimbangi kecepatanya dan menghancurkan pedangnya.

TAP

SREKK

Naruto menarik baju Datenshi itu langsung mencengram kepala Datenshi langsung diangkat keatas.

God's armor: deprivation

Setelah menyebutkan nama skillnya terlihat keluar jiwa Datenshi itu dari tubuhnya setelah selesai melakukan serangannya Naruto melemparkan tubuh Datenshin kesembarang arah.

Lalu Naruto melihat kearah dua Datenshi yang tersisa lalu tangan kanan Naruto yang dibalut oleh armor terbakar.

HELL CHAIN : SPEAR

Setelah menyebutkan nama tekniknya , lalu tanah dibawah tangan kanan naruto terbuka dan mengeluarkan rantai yang sudah berbentuk tombak itu lalu dilemparkan kearah Datenshi yang membawa gadis yang Naruto kenal tetapi sebelum tombak itu sampai kepada Datenshi yang memebawa gadis itu.

God's armor: Amulet of fates

Langsung semua rumah itu tertutupi oleh Aura berwana hijau lalu semua benda melambat begitu juga tombak yang tadi Naruto lemparkan kemudian Narito membuat satu Clon lalu berjalan kearah Datenahin dan mengambil gadis yang diculik itu , gadis berambut unggu di gendong oleh naruto sedangkan satunya dibawa oleh Clonnya.

Lalu Naruto menghentikan tekniknya itu dan semua kembali normal ketika tombak yang tadi melambat kini melesat dengan cepat menuju Datenshi yang tadi membawa kedua gadis itu.

ARRGH

Suara Dari Datenshi itu sedangkan Datenshi yang satu lagi melihat kejadian itu haanya bergetar , Naruto yang melihat kearah Datenshi yang tersisa lalu menyeringai dan menurunkan gadis berambut unggu dengan perlahan lalu berubah kebentuk tengkorak berapi biru.

HELL FIRE : BLUE FIRE : GHOST

Lalu disekitar Naruto muncul orb orb yang terbuat dari api biru itu dan langsung melesat kearah Datenshi setelah itu hanya tertinggal mayat Datenahi yang sudah berubah jadi abu.

" Bos mau dibawa kemana kedua gadis ini " ucap Clone Naruto setelah melihat bosnya selesai dengan urusannya.

" Kerumah saja " ucap naruto sambil membawa Saeko setelah itu dia memanggil motornya yang masih dalam bentuk devil itu setelah motornya datang mereka menghilang dalam kobaran api yang sangat besar.

SKIP

Dipagi hari itu tepatnya dikamar terlihat sosok gadis berambut Unggu masih memakai Seragam Kuoh Academy yang masih terlelap kemudian menunjukan kehidupannya.

" Enghh , dimana ini?,Nee-Chan tidak ada " ucap gadis berambut umggu atau Saeko setelah sadar dan melihat bahwa ini bukan dirumahnya lalu dia mengingat tentang kejadian buruk yang menimpadirinya semalam.

Saeko mulai beranjak dari kasur empuk itu menuju kearah pintu untuk segera mencari kakaknya yang entah kemana tapi sebelum sampai kepintu itu Saeko melihat dibawah pergelangan tanggannya ada sebuah tatto dengan motif yang unik (Note:tatto milik tatsumi oga dari Beelzebub) tapi dia hanya menatapnya lalu dia melanjutkan tujuannya untu mencari kakaknya.

Clek

Suara pintu dibuka menapakan Kepala Saeko yang nampak waspada lalu dia keluar dan mencari cari kakaknya dirumah ini dia melihat kesekitarnya dan mulai mencari kakaknya lalu dia berjalan dan sampai disebuah ruangan yaitu ruang keluarga.

KYA

BUAGH

OHOK

Tiba-tiba Saeko yang merasankan ada yang memegang pundaknya langsung berbalik dan melakukan Upercut pada perut pelaku yang memegang pundaknya itu atau pemuda Pirang yang sedang bertelanjang dada itu.

Setelah sadar apa yang dilakukannya kepada sosok yang Saeko kenal , ternyata yang dia pukul adalah dosok yang dia kenal dia adalah Naruto.

" Kyaa, Naruto " setelah itu Saeko menepuk nepuk pelan pipi Naruto yang sedang dalam keadan pingsan itu dan tidak membuahkan hasil akhirnya dia memampah Naruto kesofa yang ada didepannya tadi dan merebahkan tubuh Naruto , Saeko yang memandang tubuh Naruto merona hebat karena tubuh Naruto seperti besi yang sudah ditempah bertahun tahun itu.

SKIP

Sudah satu jam Naruto tidak sadarkan diri dan dia juga tidak Sekolah dan ini semua berkat Upercut Saeko setelah satu jam lewat Naruto sudah mulai menunjukan ingin sadar dari pingsannya

" Engh, eh aku sudah ada diSurga ternya, apa kau Bidadari? " ucap ngaco Naruto yang baru sadar itu suksek membuat Saeko merona hebat.

" Baka, aku buakn Bidadari ini aku Saeko, tadi kau tidak sadarkan diri " ucap Saeko sudah sembuh dari meronanya itu dan sekarang sedang memaikan jarinya sambil menunduk itu.

" Ah sangat disayangkan , kenapa aku bisa tidak sadarkan? " tanya Naruto yang lupa kenapa dia bisa K.O itu Setelah itu Saeko menceritakan saat dia baru bangun dari kamarnya sampai terjadi insiden itu.

" Oh jadi gadis betambut biru itu Kakakmu ya " ucap Naruto yang berdiri langsung berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil dua Cup Ramen dan air untuk sarapannya dan Saeko dan meninggalkan Saeko yang diruangan itu.

" Hm, ya dia kakakku apakau tahu dimana dia? " tanya Saeko pada Naruto yang sudah kembakibdengan membawa nampannberisi air dan Ramen cup.

" Oh dia ada dikamar disebalah kamar mu tadi " jawab Naruto.

" Makanlah pasti dari kemarin malam kau belum makan dan menjadi malam yang melelahkan untukmu " ucap Naruto memberi satu Cup Ramen itu pada Saeko , sedangkan Saeko yang melihat itu langsung mengambil Ramen Cup itu.

" Dari mana kau tahu kejadian malam itu " ucao sedih Saeko sambil menunduk.

" Hm, karena aku sendiri yang ada disitu disaat rumah mu dibombardir sosok Gagak itu " ucap Naruto.

" Ceritakan bila kau mau ceritakan kenapa rumahmu bisa diserang sekelompok Datenshi seperti itu " ucap Naruto pada Saeko.

sedangkan Saeko yang mendengar itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung menceritan apa penyebabnya pada Naruto.

" Hmm , jadi mereka mengincar kekuatan yang ada didalam dirimu dan kakakmu ya , hmm yasudah cepat habiskan makanannya dan kita berangkat sekolah " ucap Naruto tanpa melihat sekarang sudah jam berapa.

" Memang sekarang jam berapa Naruto , kau ingin mati dihukum oleh Kaicho karena berangkat ke Akademi jam segini " ucap Saeko sukses membuat Naruto menoleh kearah jam dan bola mata Naruto melotot karna sekarang jam sembilan.

" Hahh, aku murid yang tidak patut dicontoh " ucap Naruto setelah itu dia dan Saeko memakan Ramen berdua.

" Naruto tadi kau bilang kau ada disana pada malam itu? " tanya Saeko serus dia baru sadar.

" Iya , itu benar" ucap Naruto sambil terus memakan Ramenya itu.

" Terus bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkan para Datenshi itu , jelaskan " ucap Saekoeminta penjelasan

Naruto menjelaskan dari dia sedang berjalan jalan dan merasakan Aura Datenshi kota ini yang lebih tepatnya di barat yaitu dihutan kota itu dan sampai dia membawa Saeko dan kakaknya itu.

" Arigato Naruto telah menyelamat aku beserta kakakku " ucap Saeko diakhiri tersenyum Manis dan membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

" Ah iya tenang saja, tapi apakah kau tidak takut ketika aku menjadi wujud asliku , dan maaf aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan harta yang berharga milikmu , sebagai gantinya kau dan kakakmu boleh tinggal disini " ucap Naruto bernada sedih lalu mempersilahkan Saeko dan kakaknya tinggal disini.

" Buat apa aku takut denganmu kau sudah menyelamatkan aku dan kakakku dan juga kau bukan orang jahat , tidak terimakasih itu akan merepotkanmu sebaikanya aku dan Kakakku ngekost saja " ucap Saeko yang tidak enak sudah ditolong diberi tempat tinggal pula.

" Ah tenang saja lagi pula disini aku tinggal sendiri dan masih banyak kamar yang kosong jadi kalian bisa tinggal disini " ucap Naruto pada Saeko sedangkan Saeko yang ingin menolak harus dia urungkan karena sebelum berucap dia dipotong oleh seseorang.

" Benar kata dia Saeko-chan , lagi pula kita tidak memiliki apa apa lagi " ucap seseorang dari arah belakang mereka seorang itu memiliki ciri ciri berambut biru,body sexy dah kulit putih sedikit pucat dan tatto di antar dua gunung yangmenjulang tinggi itu.

" Nee-chan " Saeko memperingatkan kakaknya itu.

" Benar kata Kakakmu Saeko " Naruto meyakikan Saeko.

" Hah , yasudah baiklah aku dan Kakakku akan tinggal disini " ucap Saeko pasrah karna dipaksa oleh kedua orang ini.

" Hmm,perkenalkan ini kakakku Naruto " ucap Saeko memperkenalkan kakaknya pada Naruto.

" Watashi Wa...

TO BE CONTINUE...

.

.

.

yo yo yo

menurut kalian harem atau mini harem atau singel pair kalau harem maksimal 7 , mini maksimal 5

YOSHH KETEMU LAGI,MAKLUM MASIH NUBI JADI TOLONG BIMBINGANNYA SEKALIAN

BOOM

BOOM


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

Ghost Rider - Marvel

High School DxD - Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary :

dia adalah yang selalu bersembunyi dikegelapan, ditakuti oleh makhluk lain, makhluk dari kegelapan yang berjalan dicahaya, dan ditugaskan untuk memberi kesimbangan perdamain dunia.

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Drama, humor, Dll.

Warning :Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, ide pasaran, OOC, OC, Alur acak-acakan, Newbie, Penuh kekurangan,DLL.

Rate : M

Pair : (Naruto x ...)

#Kalau dirasa jelek, silahkan tekan tombol back (Nggak Maksa brosist)

CHAPTER 2:

.

.

.

" Watashi wa Esdeath desu " ucap Esdeath lalu berjalan kearah Saeko dan Naruto lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Naruto.

" Na-ru-u-to desu " ucap Naruto terbata bata dan langsung menutup hidungnya dengan tangan kirinya kenapa Naruto bisa seperti ini karena dihapannya melihat Esdeath.

Karena penampilan Esdeath sekarang hanya memakai kaos orange milik naruto yang terlihat kebesaran di Esdeath dan membuat Esdeath seperti memakai Dress mini dan baju yang Esdeath pakai hanya menutupi sampai setengah pahanya.

" Nee-chan kemana baju putih kesayanganmu itu dan kenapa kau tidak memakai celanamu baka " ucap Saeko memarahi kakaknya, sedangkan Esdeath hanya cuek dan langsung duduk sisamping Naruto.

sekarang bisa dilihat Naruto dihimpit oleh dua wanita seksi dan juga cantik tapi pandangan Naruto tidak bisa lepas dari Esdeath karena bila Esdeath berjalan membuat CDnya terlihat Esdeath masih saja cuek dengan penampilannya, lalu dia melihat Naruto yang masih memegangngi hidungnya lalu menyeringai dalam hati melihat tingkah laku Naruto.

" Ne, Naruto-kun sepertinya aku kedingan " ucap Esdeath dan langsung memeluk Naruto dan menekan dua gunung kelengan Naruto sedangkan Naruto terus menahan serangan yang dahsyat ini karena dia merasakan ada benda kenyal yang menempel pada dadanya itu.

 _NYUTT_

 _BRUSSHHH_

Habis sudah benteng pertahan milik Naruto dan sekarang bisa dilihat Naruto tidak sadarkan diri lagi karena serang dari Esdeath dan ini kali kedua Naruto pingsan jika tadi dengan adiknya sekarang dengan kakaknya Naruto langsung terjatuh dari sofa yang dia duduki kelantai.

" Baka, kenapa kau malah menggodanya Nee-chan " ucap Saeko dengan nada khasnya yaitu datar.

" Fufufu itu hobi Sae-chan " ucap Esdeath dengan santainya.

" Yasudah bantu aku untuk mengangkat Naruto karena dia lumayan berat dan bantu aku membilas darah yang keluar itu " ucap Saeko pada kakanya yang masih santai duduk disofa.

" Ha'i, imotou-chan sepertinya kau tertarik dengan pemuda ini ya fufufu " ucap Esdeath yang sudah mulai membantu Saeko mengangkat Naruto dan ditaruh disofa itu.

" tunggu disini Nee-chan aku ingin mengambil tisu dikamar tadi aku tempati " ucap Saeko dan tidak membalas ucap dari Esdeath tadi sedangkan Esdeath yang tahu bahwa pertanya tidak dijawab oleh sang adik malah menyeringai sambil melihat Saeko yang berjalan kearah kamar yang dia tempati.

" Lumaya tampan juga, dan hmm seksi " ucap Esdeath sambil memerhatikan Naruto mulai dari atas sampai bawah tanpa di sadari oleh Esdeath yang sedang asik melihat pemuda didepanya Saeko sudah ada dibelakangkanya.

" Nee-chan sedang apa hm? " ucap Saeko tersenyum manis tapi tidak dengan hawa disekitarnya yang penuh energi Negativ

" Sedang memerhatikan Naruto-kun " balas Esdeath tanpa dosa.

Saeko mendengar sufiks-kun untuk Naruto yang meluncur dari mulut Esdeath hanya menatap Esdeath tatapan tidak dapat dipercaya karena Saeko tahu bila kakaknya itu tertarik pada Naruto kenapa Saeko mengetahui Esdeath tertarik kepada Saeko karena kakaknya itu sangat menutup diri kepada lelaki terbukti ketika kakaknya itu ditunangkan atau dikenalkan oleh lelaki pilihan Tou-sama pasti Esdesth hanya menggodanya sampai mimisan atau bahkan tidak sadarkan diri lalu setelah itu dia tolak.

" Kenapa Sae-chan melamun hmm " ucap Esdeath dan membuat Saeko tersadar dari pikirannya.

" jika kau masih melamun biar aku saja yang mengobati Naruto-kun dikamarnya ne " tambah Esdeath.

Saeko tidak membalas perkataan Esdeath lalu Saeko mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidung Naruto dan membersihkan darah yang ada ditubuhnya sampai bersih dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

" Kenapa dengan muka mu Sae-chan " ucap Esdeath karena melihat wajah Saeko sedikit merona ketika sudah selesai membersihkan Naruto.

" Urusai baka Nee-chan dan sebaiknya kau pakai celana mu itu " ucap Saeko kepada kakaknya.

" Saeko aku ingin bicara tentang kejadian semalam " ucap Serius Esdeath kepada Saeko.

" Nee-chan apa Nee-chan tau mereka mahkluk apa sebenarnya dan kenapa mereka memeliki sayap " tanya Saeko kepada Kakaknya

" Mereka Datenshi, mereka dahulu malaikat karena melangar peraturan surga merka dibuang dan menjadikan Datenshi " jelas Saeko.

" bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang ini Nee-chan, " ucap Saeko karena dia kaget kenapa bisa Kakaknya tahu tentang sosok yang menyerah rumahnya.

" itu karena aku pernah membunuh salah satu dari mereka sebelum mereka menyerang rumah kita Sae-chan " ucap Esdeath dengan santai tapi berbeda dengan Saeko.

" Apa kau pernah membunuh salah satu dari mereka " ucap kaget Saeko kepada Esdesth, sedangkan Esdeath hanya membalas dengan mengangguk.

" kenapa kau membunuh Datenshi itu Nee-chan, dan kenapa mereka sangat ingin mengambil kekuatan kita Nee-chan " ucap serius Saeko kepada Esdeath.

" Aku membunuh Datenshi itu karena dia ingin membunuhku dan ingin mengambil sesuatu didalam tubuhku, kalau itu aku tidak tahu tapi mereka diperintahkan oleh pimpinannya mereka yang bernama kokabeli kalau tidak salah " ucap Esdeath.

Sedangkan Saeko yang mendengar pengakuan dari Esdeath kaget karena para Datenshi pernah menyerang Nee-channya terlebuh dahulu, lalu Saeko terdiam dia berfikir mungkin para Datenshi itu menyerang rumahnya karena ingin mengambil kekuatan Kakaknya, Saeko akui kalau kekuatan Kakaknya itu cukup mengerikan dari miliknya, akhirnya mereka berdua berdiam diri tidak yang membuka pembicaraan dari mereka karena mereka sedang sibuk memikirkan kejadian semalam.

" Enghh, dimana aku " Naruto yang baru sadar darin pingsannya dan masih belum sadar dia masih ada dirumahnya.

" kau masih dirumahmu Naruto-kun " ucap Esdeath disebelah kiri Naruto.

Lalu Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya setelah benar Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang menyumbat dihidungnya lalu dia menarik benda itu dari hidungnya setelah berhasil mencabut benda itu dia melihat teryata itu tissu yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah karena darahnya dan Naruto baru ingat kenapa dia bisa seperti ini.

" berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri " ucap Naruto.

" sekitar 1 jam Naruto-kun " ucap Esdeath watados, sedangkan Saeko yang mendengar itu sedikit jengkel dengan Nee-chan

" Hah aku bukan murid baik baru kemarin masuk akademi sekarang sudah membolos " ucap Narto dengan suara pelan

" fu fu fu " suara dari Esdeath sambil menutup mulutnyaa dingan tanggannya

" memang ini semua salah siapa Nee-chan, andai tadi kau tidak melakukan hobi aneh mu itu tidak akan seperti ini " ucap Saeko

" Itu hobi Sae-chan " balas Esdeath lalu mengedipkan mata kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat kakak dan adik yang sedang beradu argument dan mendapatkan kedipan dari Esdeath hanya meneguk ludahnya.

" Hm, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada kalian " ucap Naruto kepada Saeko dan Esdeath.

" kau ingin bertanya apa Naruto " ucap Saeko kepada Naruto

" Kenapa para mahkluk itu bisa menyerang Rumah kalian? " tanya Naruto kepada Saeko dan Esdeath.

" mereka ingin mengambil kekuatan yang ada didalam diriku dan adikku Naruto-kun " jawab Esdeath sedangkan Naruto hanya mengerutkan dahi yang berarti dia sedang berfikir.

 _' siapa dalang dibalik semua ini '_ pikir Naruto.

" bisa kalian ceritakan tentang kejadian semalam " ucap Naruto kepada Saeko dam Esdeath ketika Saeko ingi bicara sudah dipotong duluan oleh Esdeath

" ha'i " ucap Esdeath lalu mulai bercerita.

 **FLASHBACK**

 ** _POV_ ESDEATH**

 _' Hari sudah semakin gelap sebaiknya aku pulang '_ pikirku ketika melihat langit sudah gelap lalu aku berjalan.

 _DUARR_

Aku mendengar suara ledakan dari arah Rumahku lalu aku segera berlari kearah rumahku ketika hampir sampai didepan Rumahku aku melihat ada banyak sosok yang tempo hari ingin membunuhku lalu aku pun memutar dan masuk lewat belakang rumah sesampainya dibelakang Rumah aku membuka pintu belakang dan langsung masuk.

Ketika didalam Rumah aku melihat kesekitar yang sudah seperti kapal pecah karena bekas pertarungan yang ada dimana mana tembok rumah banyak yang berlubang dan ada kawah kawah kecil dilantai lalu aku segera mencari keberadaan Tou-sama dan Sae-chan , ketika aku ingin kekamar Sae-chan yang berada dilantai dua aku melihat satu Datenshi memunggungiku lalu aku segera berjalan dengan tenang sampai Datenshi itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang dibelakanya.

Lalu aku menyelimuti tanganku dengan kekuatan Esku dan sekarang tanganku seperti tombak yang runcing ketika sudah didekatnya aku segera membekap mulut Datenshi itu tetapi Datenshi itu meronta ronta lalu aku menusukkan tangan yang sudah berubah menjadi runcing itu tepat dipunggung sampai menembus kedadanya datenshi itu sebelum Datenahi lepas dari kekanganku lalu aku segera mencabut tanganku dan merubahnya kembali seperti semula lalu menjatuhkan Datenshi yang sudah melebur itu kelantai dan aku segera menaiki tangga itu.

ketika aku sudah sampai didepan kamar Sae-chan aku segera masuk dan aku melihat kamarnya berantakan seperti habis digeledeah oleh perampok dan Sae-chan tidak ada dikamarnya akupun segera keluar dari kamar Sae-chan menuju keruang tengah dengan cara mengendap ngendap aku pergi keruangan itu.

Namun ketika sampai duruangan itu aku melihat Tou-sama dan para anak buahnya tergeletak dilantai lalu aku segera menghampiri Tou-sama lalu kutaruh kepalanya dipahaku

" Tou-sama " ucapku kepada Tou-sama yang ada dipahaku

" La-rilah Esdeath, me-reka mahkluk a-neh " ucap Tou-sama menyuruhku lari dari rumah.

" Tidak aku tidak akan pergi sebelum membawa Sae-chan dan kau Tou-sama, apa mereka menculik Sae-chan " ucapku kepada Tou-sama.

" B-enar, Saeko ada dime-reka " balas Tou-sama yang mulai kesusahan.

" Sebaiknya aku bawa dulu Tou-sama kerumah sakit " ucapku pada Tou-sama.

Ketika aku ingin memampah Tou-sama untuk berdiri aku ditahan olehnya lalu aku menatap Tou-sama.

" Tidak usah Esdeath, sepertinya ini sudah waktuku untuk menyusul istriku dan tolong kamu selamatkan Saeko dari mereka Esdeath " ucap Tou-sama diakhiri dengen hembusan nafas terkahirnya.

" Itu pasti Tou-sama " lalu aku menaruh tubuh Tou-sama secara perlahan.

" Wah, ternyata kelinci kita datang dengan sendirinya jadi tidak usah repot-repot mencarinya " aku menoleh keasal suara itu dan aku melihat tiga Datenshi dan salah satunya membawa Saeko.

" Turunkan dia mahkluk kotor " ucapku kepada ketiga Datenshi

" Sombong sekali kau " ucap salah satu Datenshi

" Akan kubuat kalian berdua menjadi budak dari kami sebelum kalian diberikan Kepada kokabeli-sama " ucap Datenshi yang membawa Saeko.

Lalu aku membuat dua tombak dari es dikedua tangan ku lalu kulemparkan kearah datenshi itu.

 _SWUSSHH_

 _SWUSSH_

 _ARRRGGH_

Terdengar teriakan dari salah satu Datenshi yang terkena tombak milikku.

" Brengsek, rasakan ini jalang " lalu Datenshi itu menodongkan tangan seperti pistol setelah itu keluar peluru peluru terbuat dari cahaya.

 _DORR_

 _DORR_

 _DO_ _RR_

Lalu aku membuat prisai dari es untuk melindungi dari peluru peluru itu.

 _' Sial Datenshi itu, pulunya tidak ada habisnya '_ batinku karena aku terus dibrondong oleh peluru Datenshi itu.

 ** _POV END_**

" Rasakan itu jalang mungkin kau sudah tewas " ucap Datenshi yang melancarkan serang lalu dia mentap kearah kepulan asap didepannya

 _WHUSS_

 _JLEBB_

Tanpa disadri oleh kedua Datenshi itu Esdeath sudah ada didepan Datenshi tadi yang membombardir Esdeath dengan peluru cahaya dan langsung menusuk lengannya yang sydah berubah menjadi runcing itu.

" Bagai-mana cough kau-bisa cough " ucap Datenshi kepada Esdeath yang masih didepannya dan tangan masih didadanya lalu Esdeath mencambut tanggannya dan langsung melompat mundur.

 ** _PROK_**

 ** _PROK_**

 ** _PROK_**

Muncul tiga Datenshi lagi dari belakang Datenshi yang membawa Saeko lalu dari salah satu Datenshi itu membuat dua tombak cahaya dan langsung dilemparkan ke arah Esdeath dengan mudah Esdeath menghindari serang itu.

 _' Cih, tak ada habis habisnya '_ batin Esdeath, lalu Esdeath memejamkan matanya dan memusatkan kekuatan di kedua tangannya.

 ** _KOORI NO TSUGIRI_**

Setelah menyebutkan teknik miliknya muncul partikel partikel Es dan menyatu menjadi Pedang Es dikedua tanggannya salah satu dari Datenshi yang melihat itu menyeringai lalu berjalan kedepan sambil membuat pedang cahaya.

" Mari kita lihat sehebat apa kemampuanmu " ucap Datenshi sambil memaikan pedang cahayanya setelah itu Datenshi dan Esdeath melesat.

 ** _TRANK_**

 ** _TRANK_**

 ** _TRANK_**

Esdeath dan Datenshi saling serang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

" Ku akui kecepatanmu luar biasa manusia " ucap Datenshi itu kepada Esdeath, Esdeath hanya menatap lawanya lalu dia memasang kuda kuda dan meyerang Datenshi secara brutal.

 ** _TRANK_**

 ** _TRANK_**

 ** _KRAKK_**

 ** _PYARR_**

 _' Kuso '_ batin Datenshi melihat pedangnya hancur.

 ** _ARRGHH_**

Pedang milik Datenshi itu hancur lalu Esdeath menebaskan kedua pedangnya kearah dada dari datenshi tersebut.

" Cih, kalah oleh manusia " setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut Datenshi itu berubah menjadi partikel partikel.

Keadaan Esdeath masih utuh tidak ada goresan tetapi Energynya dan Staminanya lumayan terkuras karena duel pedang tadi.

" Hebat Hebat manusia " ucap Datenshi yang tersisa kesua datenshi ini memakai pakaian ala mafia lalu maju kearah Esdeath salah satu Datenshi mengangkat tanggannya seperti seperti Datenshi sebelumnya sedangkan satunya hanya diam sambil memasukan kedua tanyannyaa kekantung celannya.

Esdeath yang melihat itu hanya memberikan senyuman mematikannya lalu dia melepaskan pedang yang ada ditangan kirinya lalu dia menyiapkan perisai Esnya lagi.

 ** _DORR_**

 ** _DORR_**

 ** _DORR_**

Esdeath terus diberondong oleh Datenshi itu dengan peluru cahaya, Esdeath merasa bahwa peluru cahaya ini berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya peluru cahaya ini membuat Esdeath sedikit terdorong mundur lalu Esdeath merasa peluru peluru itu berhenti menatap kedepan dan sntak membuat matanya melebar.

 ** _SHUTT_**

 ** _KRAKK_**

 ** _PYARR_**

 ** _DUARR_**

Suara tubuh Esdeat yang terpental kedinding dan perisai milik Esdesth yang hancur akibat tendangan dari kaki Datenshi yang dilapisi oleh cahaya, ternyata Datenshi berdiam diri sedari tadi ini diluar dugaan Esdeath ternyata serang tadi hanya menjadi pemecah konsentrasinya setelah Esdeath sedikit lengah dia diserang oleh Datenshi satunya lagi.

Kepulan asap menutupi tempat Esdeath terpental tetapi sebelum asap itu menghilang Esdeath langsung menyerang dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Datenshi yang menembakinya tadi ketika Esdeath sudah didekat Datenshi itu, dia sudah siap menebas kepalanya Datenshi itu menyeringai ke arah Esdeath.

 ** _DUAHK_**

 ** _DUARR_**

Esdeath kembali ditendang dibagian perutnya oleh datenshi tadi dan terpental kearah dinding tadi.

 _' Serangannya sangat berbahaya, jika saja perutku tidak dilapis oleh Es milikku entah apa yang terjadi '_ batin Esdeath.

" Cih, sepertinya Energyku hampir habis " gumam Esdeath.

 _' Tak ada cara lain '_ batin Esdeath yang masih didalam asap itu, lalu dia memusatkan Energy Esnya

Kōri no kiri

Setelah menyebutkan tekniknya muncul kabut disekitar ruangan itu.

" Khe, kabut tak berguna " ucap Datenshi yang menembakinya tadi, sedangkan Datenshi satunya lagi meningkatkan kewaspadaannya terhadap kabut ini.

 ** _TRANK_**

Mucul tobak Es kearah Datenshi yang menendang Esdeath, lalu tombak itu dipatahkan dengan mudah dengan tangannya dilapisi oleh cahaya setelah itu datenshi satunya membuat pedang cahaya dan meningkatkan kewaspadaanya.

 ** _TRANK_**

 ** _TRANK_**

 ** _TRANK_**

 ** _TRANK_**

Empat buah tobak berhasil dipatahnkan oleh kedua Datenshi itu.

" Kabut ini mengaburkan aura dia, teknik yang merepotkan " ucap Datenshi yang dari tadi diam dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Datenshi satunya.

 ** _JLEB_**

 ** _ARRGGHH_**

Datenshi yang memegang pedang tertusuk oleh pedang yang Esdeath penggang dipunggungnya sampai menembus dada, lalu Esdeath melompat kebelakan dan menghilang dibalik kabut itu meninggalkan Datenshi yang sudah mulai berubah menjadi partikel partikel dan sekarang hanya tersisa Datenshi yang masih bertahan itu, namun Esdeath muncul dan menebas kearah Datenshi itu secara terus menerus dan dapat dipatahkan dengan mudah oleh Datenshi itu.

 ** _TRANK_**

 ** _TRANK_**

 ** _TRANK_**

 ** _TRANK_**

 ** _JLEBB_**

 ** _ARRGGHH_**

Setelah menyerang secra brutal akhirnya Datenshi itu dapat dikalahkan dan kabut mulai menghilang lalu Esdeath melihat kearah Datenshi yang membawa Saeko sudah tidak ada ditempatnya.

" Jangan lupakan aku nona kecil "setelah itu Esdeath langsung tumbang tetapi dia tidak langsung pingsan dia masih sedikit sadar dan mendengar Datenshi itu berbicara dengan Datenshi yang baru tiba dan mendengar pemimpin atau yang menyuruh menyerang rumahnya mereka yaitu Kokabeli.

 ** _FALSHBACK END_**

" Jadi dia dalang dibalik semua ini " gumam Naruto.

" Kamu mengatakan sesuatu Naruto-kun ? " Tanya Esdeath kepada Naruto.

" Hah, sepertinya kau salah Dengar Esdeath-san " ucap Naruto

" Jadi sebaiknya kalian tinggal disini saa bagaimana lagi pula kamar disini masih ada yang kosong " ucap Naruto kepada kedua bersaudara itu

" Apa kamu lupa kalau tadi kamu sudah menawarkan itu pada kami dan jawabnya kami akan tinggal disini naruto-kun " ucap Esdeath kepada Naruto sedangkan Saeko hanya Sweetdrop melihat tingkah Naruto setelah pingsan.

" Hahh, ya sudah bagaimana kita berbelanja untuk kebutuhan kalian dan bahan makanan sudah habis " ucap Naruto lalu berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah kamarnya meninggalkan kedua perempuan itu.

Ketika Naruto balik lagi keruangan itu dengan tampilan yang berbeda sekarang dia menggunakan kaus orange polos, celana hitam dan sepatu sneakers merk as*ic gel berwarna cream dan hitam tak lupa kalung hijau permata miliknya membuat kedua bersaudara sedikit merona karena melihat tampilan Naruto sekarang.

" Kenapa kalian belum berganti pakaian ? " ucap Naruto kepada keduanya

" Kami tidak ada pakaian lagi Naruto " ucap Saeko, Naruto baru ingat bahwa keduanya tidak memiliki pakaian lagi selagi pakaian yang sekarang mereka kenakan.

" coba kalian cari dilemari pakaianku yang berada dikamar siapa tau ada baju yang pas untuk ukuran kalian " ucap Naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh kedua saudara itu lalu Naruto mendudukan dirinya disofa dan mengeluarkan smartphonenya lalu Naruto memainkan smartphonenya.

" Sepertinya ini cocok " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah smartphonenya lalu muncul Saeko serta Esdeath dibelakang Naruto yang masih asik dengan smartphonenya.

 _PUKK_ " Hey " pundak Naruto ditepuk oleh Saeko lalu Naruto berdiri, sekarang penampilan Saeko memakai jaket merk ba*p loreng hijau dan celana sama dengan jaketnya lalu Esdeath dia memakai sweater stas*y milik naruto yang kebesaran dan itu menutupi celana pendek putih miliknya.

" Kenapa kamu senyum senyum sendiri Naruto-kun " ucap Esdeath

" Tidak apa apa hanya sedikit pikiranku saja jadi ayo berangkat, kalian tunggu didepan rumah saja dan jangan lupa tutp pintu rumahnya " ucap Naruto dijawab anggukan oleh keduanya lalu Naruto berjalan kearah dapur.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sudah berada didepan pintu garasi yang nyambung dengan dapur itu memeriksa dan benar dia lupa membawa kunci mobilnya lalu Naruto kembali kekamarnya dan mengambil asal kuncin mobilnya dan meengambil shoulderbagnya merk po*ter japan setelah itu dia berjalan kebagasinya.

" hey hey siapa yang keluar hari ini my monster " ucap Naruto kepada mobil didepannya walaupun tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari mobil itu, lalu Naruto membuka sarung mobilnya dan terhitam metalik dengan garis horizontal merah tipis pada bagian bodi kiri dan kanannya, velgnya berwarna hitam legam dan ada sedikit merahnya dipinggiran velg setelah itu Naruto memasuki mobilnya dan terlihat interior mobil didominasi hitan dan merah.

 _BRUMM_

 _BRUMM_

Naruto memanaskan mobilnya lalu Naruto membuka pintu bagasinya dan langsung mengeluarkan mobilnya pintu bagasi menutup secara otomatis.

" Kemana ini Naruto, kenpa lama sekali " ucap Saeko kepada Esdeath.

" Bila kaamu bertanya pada One-chanmu ini maka kamu salah karena aku juga tidak mengetahuinya Sae-chan " balas Esdeath.

" Apa dia pingsan lagi " tambah Esdeath tanpa pikir panjang, Saeko swetdrop mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu namun tak lama terlihat mobil hitam metalik keluar dari bagasi rumah itu, mobil bermerk Bentley Continental berhenti didepan Saeko dan Esdeath sambil membuka kaca dekat saudara itu.

" Ayo naik " ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu dari dalam dan melipat kursi depan aga penumpang yang duduk dibagian belakang bisa masuk.

Setelah itu kedua bersaudara itu naik kedalam mobil kemudian Esdeath duduk dibagia-9n depan disamping Naruto dan Saeko duduk dibelakang seorang diri kenapa dia duduk dibelakang ini salah kakaknya yang sudah merencanakan lalu mereka jalan kepusat perbelanjaan.

" Gomen gomen, bila tadi kalian menunggu diluar sedikit lama " ucap Naruto sambil menyet

" Tak masalah Naruto-kun " ucap Esdeath setelah itu mereka diam.

Ketika sudah sampai dipusat perbelanjaan dikota itu Naruto langsung diseret oleh Esdeath ketempat pakaian wanita sedangkan Saeko yang melihat itu merasa sedikit tidak suka lalu Saeko menyusul Kakaknya dan Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ketoko itu.

" Oke kamu tunggu disini, aku dan Sae-chan akan memilih baju dulu " ucap Esdeath setelah itu dua bersaudara itu pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

" Hah, sebaiknya aku menlanjutkan mencari lagi saja " ucap Naruto lalu membuka tas dan memaikan Smartphonenya tak lama kemudian Naruto melihat di layar Smartphonenya ada sebuah pesan dan Naruto membuka pesan lalu membacanya, Narutopun tersenyum melihat isi pesan ini dan dia membalas pesan tersebut tak lama dua bersaudara kembali membawa beberapa baju itu.

" Kalau sudah ayo kita kesuper market " ucap Naruto sambil berdiri.

" kamu inggin kemana Naruto-kun kami berdua ingin mencoba baju baju ini dulu " ucap Esdeath .

" lagi pula ini belum dibayar " ucap Saeko, Naruto yang mendengar mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil teresenyum lalu duduk kembali

" Baiklah kami akan mencoba baju baju ini Naruto kun " ucap Esdeath lalu Esdesth dan Saeko masing masing masuk keruang gantinya

 _SREK_ _K_

Suara tirai tempat ganti yang ditempati Saeko terbuka dan mempelihatkan Saeko memakai Dress ( yang Akeno kenakan saat berkencan dengan Issei ) lalu maju ke Naruto.

" Em, apa ini cocok ? " tanya Saeko pada Naruto yamg masih sibuk dengan smartphonenya, lalu Naruto melihat keSaeko.

" Ha'i, itu sangat cocok untukmu kamu terlihat cantik " ucap Naruto sedangkan Saejo yang mendengar itu wajah memerah dan masuk kembali kedalam ruang ganti itu.

 _SREKK_

" Apa ini cocok untukku " ucap Esdeath sudah didepan Naruto dan mengangkat dagu Naruto memaki jari tangan.

" Ha'i, it-u co-cok pas " ucap Naruto dengan susah payah karena Esdearh didepan memakai Dress ketat berwarna putih ( Dress Nami One Piece movie gold ).

" Kal-, apa yang kau lakukan Nee-Chan " ucap Saeko yang sudah ada disamping Esdeath Naruto yang melihat Saeko keluar dari ruangannya langsung menutup hidungnya karena penampilan Saeko memakai Dress onepice diatas lututnya membuat pahanya terekspos dan potongan kerahnya sedikit besar dan itu membuat Naruto bisa melihat sedikit belahan Payudara Saeko.

" Oke, kalian cocok dengan semua itu, ini kartu belanjanya aku akan menunggu diluar " ucap Naruto setelah itu memberikan kartu belanjanya dan langsung keluar buru buru sambil memegangi hidungnya.

" Bisa bisa kehabisan darah bila mengikuti mereka berdua " ucap Naruto yang berada diluar toko itu tak berapa lama terlihat Saeko dan Esdeath membawa beberapa(banyak) kantung belanjaan mereka,Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum kikuk.

' Sepertinya aku harus mencari job tambahan lagi ' batin Naruto.

" Arigato Naruto telah membelikan ini semua maaf jika merepotkanmu sekali lagi arigato " ucap Saeko kepada Naruto.

" Ha'i, Arigato Naruto-kun telah membelikan ini semua, kamu memang yang terbaik " ucap Esdeath kepada Naruto.

" Ah, sudah tidak usah dipikirkan sebaiknya kita berbelanja kebutuhan dirumah tetapi sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya " ucap Naruto kepada keduannya.

" Bertanya tentang apa " ucap Saeko dan ditambah anggukan dari Esdeath.

" Apakah kalian ingin ikut denganku kesuatu tempat dulu atau menunggu dimobil ? " dengan pintarnya Naruto bertanya seperti itu kepada Saeko dan Esdeath.

" Kami akan ikut " ucap kompak keduannya dibalas senyum dan anggukan oleh Naruto dan membuat keduanya merona karena senyuman Naruto.

Lalu mereka bertiga masuk masuk kesebuah gedung besar dan bisa dilihat didalamnya banyak sekali kendaraan roda dua mau roda empat, digedung itu banyak seperti toko dari berbagai merk kendaran lalu naruto berjalan kearah toko dengan merek BM* ketika ingin memasukinya Naruto melihat Saeko dan Esdeath kesuliat berjalan akibat belanjaannya.

" sepertinya kalian kesulitan ahaha " ucap Naruto diakhiri gelak tawa karena melihat Saeko dan Esdeath sedikit kesusahan membawa barang barangnya.

" Sudah tau masih bertanya " balas Saeko dengan Datar.

" Kemari sebagian biar aku yang membawa agar kalian lebih mudah bergerak " ucap Naruto kepada kedua saudara aitu dan dibalas Senyuman oleh Saeko dan Esdeath lalu memberikan sedikit belanjaan mereka kepada Naruto agar gerak mereka tidak seperti tadi.

" Em, ngomong ngomong kenapa kiata ketempat ini Naruto-kun ? " ucap Esdeath kepada Naruto.

" sebaiknya ayo kita masuk terlebih dahulu dan kalian akan mengetahuinya " ucap Naruto lalu dia masuk terlebih dulu lalu disusul oleh Saeko dan Esdeath.

" Sebaiknya kalian tunggu disana aku ada keperluan sebentar " ucap naruto menunjuk sebuah sofa yang ada sitoko itu yang fungsinya untuk pengunjung yang menunggu ditoko itu, lalu mereka berdua menuju sofa itu setelah itu mereka berdua mendudukan dirinya lalu melihat kearah Naruto dan seorang pria berpakaian rapih yang sedang berbicara kepada Naruto.

" Mereka sedang apa " ucap Saeko.

" Menjualmu mungkin " ucap Esdeath dengan asal membuat dirinya ditatap dengan pandangn yang seakan akan mengulitinya.

" Ahaha, bercanda Sae-chan " tambah Esdesth sambil berkeringat itu.

Sedangkang ditempat Naruto dan seseorang pria memakai baju rapih itu sesang berbincang.

" Jadi apakah sudah ada pesananku ? " tanya Naruto kepada orang didepannya.

" Ha'i sudah ada jadi bagai mana ingin dibawa langsung atau diantar kerumah anda tuan " ucap pria tersebut.

" Antarkan saja kerumahku karena aku sedikit ada keperluan, alamat rumahku sudah ada pada e-maailku yang kemarin " ucap Naruto

" Ha'i tuan semoga anda puas " setelah itu Naruto dan pria itu bersalaman dan mereka berdua berpisah naruto berjalan kearah keduannya yang sedang menatapnya demgan padangan bertannya itu.

" Dirumah kalian akan tau, jadi ayo kita kesupermarket " ucap Naruto dibalas anggukan mereka berdua.

 ** _SKIP_**

Setelah tiba dirumah mereka bertiga langsung merapihkan semua belanjaannya kekamar masing masing dan dapur lalu setelah merapihkan kedua saudara itu turun kembali kebawah kembali dan duduk disofa fengan Naruto.

" Apa kamu lupa " ucap Saeko bertanya kepada Naruto, sepertinya ini ulah Esdeath yang menakut nakuti Saeko.

 _TING TONG_ _TING TONG_ " Nah itu jawabannya " Setelah itu Naruto berjalan kepintu dan membukanya.

" Namikaze Naruto " ucap kurir itu.

" Ha'i, saya Naruto, apa kalian dari BM* " ucap Naruto.

" Ha'i, jadi ingin ditaruh diman tuan dan ini surat suratnya dan perlengkapannya " ucap Kurir itu sambil memyerahkan surat surat dan pelengakapan.

" Taruh saja didepan pintu garasiku " ucap Naruto lalu dia berjalan kedepan garasinya dan kurir itu balik ketruk yang mengangkut barang Naruto, Setelah itu barang yang Naruto tunggu diturunkan dari truk barang itu adalah motor baru milik Naruto berjenis BM* R nin T berwarna hitam itu sudah ditarug depan Naruto.

" Terimakasi " ucap naruto sambil tersenyum ke kurir tersebut.

" Sama sama tuan " setelah itu kurir itu berangkat dari kediaman Naruto.

" Jadi ini yang kamu maksud itu " ucap Saeko.

" Jadi kita memiliki hobi yang sama, andaikan motorku masih ada hahh " ucap Esdeath kepada Naruto sambil mengingat hobinya itu.

TO BE CONTINUE...

yo yo yo

menurut kalian harem atau mini harem atau singel pair kalau harem maksimal 7 , mini maksimal 5

YOSHH KETEMU LAGI MAAF GANG SAYA SANGAT SIBUK BULAN BULAN KEMARI DAN BULAN BULAN SEKARANG DAN HP SAYA MENGALAMI INSIDEN DAN DALAMNYA ADA FILE DARI FIC INI ,MAKLUM MASIH NUBI JADI TOLONG BIMBINGANNYA SEKALIAN

BOOM

BOOM


End file.
